


Hostile

by FlowerCrownKirby



Series: Hostile [1]
Category: Little Sea (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrownKirby/pseuds/FlowerCrownKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate is strong, but love is stronger. Your mind is convinced it’s nothing, but the heart is almost impossible to persuade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostile

“Good luck” Leighton says. He waves and walks away as I roll my eyes. I adjust my bag and walk into the building. I walk into the room and take a seat towards the back.  
People start coming in as I sigh. The professor walks in as the class goes silent. He makes his way to the front as I pull a notebook and pencil out of my bag. One girl walks in and blushes as all eyes go on her. She quickly walks and sits down in front of me.

I scribble down some random lyrics as the professor starts talking. I hear someone quietly clear there throat as I look up. She smiles, “can I, uh, borrow a pencil” she whispers.   
You couldn’t have brought your own?

I take one out of my bag and hand it to her. She mumbles a ‘thanks’ before turning around. I shake my head and continue to write.   
The professor keeps talking as I try to pay attention. Just not feeling it. This is going to be a long year.

Several minutes pass before the professor, whose name I didn’t bother to remember, dismisses the class. I grab my bag and speed out of the building.   
Leighton waves me over as I stumble over there. 

“Hey Andy, how was class.” I just shrug as he continues to talk. “Mine was awesome, Ollie got it trouble.”  
“I don’t know what she wanted from me” Oliver says. He crosses his arms over his chest. I shake my head as Leighton laughs. “You okay, man.” 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine” I say. Oliver nods as I walk away. I walk to the dorm and take out a piece of paper from my backpack. I look at the numbers on each room until I find mine. I take my key out and open the door.


End file.
